Infermus Chapter 1:  I thought this!
by AssasinsBlog
Summary: A boy, named Sorromor, corrupted by the eager to save the world from the current terrorist activities, turns himself into a cold blooded Assassin with the help of his father, only destiny will decide his faith.
1. Chapter 1

Sorromor: So yeah. Welcome to the debut of "Infermus". This mange is about a the hell that people go through every day on earth, But throughout the story you can see how this hell on earth, changes to hell in the entire universe. This all started with the case of "9/11" The day in New york City where terrorist from Iran were accused of attacking The World Trade Center. Ever since then, Immediate immigrations of foreign terrorist enslaved the human race we know now, They call themselves "Black 4.0"

Director: **CUT!-**

Sorromor: Oh what now!

Director: 4 point 0? Really! Get it right dammit! It's Called Black 40!

Sorromor: That's it! I'm going on my lunch Break!

Director: The hell you are!- Wait! Get back here!

Sorromor ejects himself from off the chair he sat on to complete his debut interview, thus walking off the set, the other staff workers were left shocked...

Director: Well uh' folks' let's get this thing on the road!

**I n f e r m u s**

**Chapter 1: I thought this happened!**

_The scene starts off with birds, flapping their wings across the sky, the main imagery is the sunlight shining amongst the glistening ocean. The last bird seen flying across viewpoint, lead the rest of the story into the house of Auditore. .Auditore is seen watching TV, sipping England tea on the sofa. His son "Sorromor" walks from down the stairs, in his boxers, and black tank top shirt, yawning as he began to approach the TV as-well._

Sorromor: Hm.. What's going on with the new's Father?

Auditore sips his tea, gulping down the substance in his mouth, and then proceeds to his son's question.

Auditore: ….The World Trade Center down in New york..Two planes flew into it..Lot's of people are dead, terrorist's are accused.

Sorromor squinting his face, confused of course, he sat on the sofa leaning back, eye's glistening with furry, sorrow, and hate.

Auditore:... Who would've thought that terrorist's would've changed the world today. Plenty of people across the country are terrified of this attack, almost 3% of the human population in America has already committed suicide. It's Pathetic.

Auditore begins sipping his tea once more, he seemed more calm in this matter, his feet crossed Indian style a-top of the sofa.

Sorromor: We must go down there! We have to go check on Riku and Boland! They must wan to co-!

Auditore: They've been captured.. Their now prisoners of war, for Black 40.

Sorromor: Black 40? What's Black 40?

Auditore: They're a terrorist faction, proceeding to world dominance. According to my research on them just last night. They're on their way to the Vorkuta to drop off their newly captured Prisoners..

Sorromor: We must do something to help at least!

Auditore: Nothing we can d- Wait a minute..

.Auditore drops his tea, and rushes down stairs into his basement signaling Sorromor to follow. As they reach through the basement's containment, Auditore pulls down a curtain which reveals different type's of weapons used back in the 1400's, such as A Hidden blade, Simple Daggers, Mechanical pistol's, Simple Swords, Throwing knives, Even Poison and smoke bombs.

Sorromor: What're we gonna do with all of these?

Auditore: Not we. You.. You have the slightest knowledge of Martial Art's combat in this entire family.. You are going to be the hero of all of this, unless, you want to sit there and watch the world suffer.

Sorromor then clutching his fists once more..

Sorromor: Hmph.. I will. But how are we going to pull this off. I can't just show up at Vorkuta un-masked or un-hooded or anything. They'll instantly recognize me and identify my face each time they see me.

Auditore then smirks, leading him deeper behind the opened curtains, turning behind the wall of weapons and revealing the true outfit for his assignment, "The Assassin's War-fit"

Sorromor: ...Hm. I'll do it.

Sorromor gathering the weapons that best suited his fighting style, attaching them into his accessorized equipment, Wrapping the hidden blades around his wrists, and sliding the dagger into the strap on his leg, Hooking the sword into the hilt on his side. Smirking as he then pulls up the black mask that laid on his neck from his Assassins War-fit.

Sorromor walks out of the lab, Dr. Auditore walking behind him. Sorromor stares into the sunlight as then saying towards his father without eye contact.

Sorromor: We leave now, To Vorkuta...

Auditore a pleasant smirk on his face as he approaches his Jet parked behind the lab on a helipad, They both enter and lift off into the sky, making their way through the atmosphere towards Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

( Words in Italics for Speaking are thoughts, Except the scene opening )

Director: Alright, eh Max, where's my coffee?

Max: Coming sir!

Max dashing towards the Director's desk dropping small bits of coffee from it's mug, reaching to the desk he platted it down in front of the Director. The Director then taking it up by it's handle and taking a sip of it, relaxing and sitting back in his chair.

Director: Well guy's in the previous chapter, A New Assassin has been born, and they're on their way to Vorkuta in Russia.. Time for the Daily Trivia!-

Camera Man: Uh sir, we only have 15 seconds until we go on air.

Director: Who the hell put a 30 second time limit on the preview of the show!

Camera Man: You did sir.

Director: …...

**I n f e r m u s**

**Chapter 2: Simulation**

_The moon glistens amongst the outer surface of the Jet, penetrating through the windows, disrupting the sleeping process of Auditore and Sorromor. The Jet in auto-pilot, surging through clouds, at 370 mph, making noise that would disrupt meadows, farms, fields._

Auditore had began awakening from the disturbing light off the Moons reflection from the front windows. Rubbing his eye's as he then reaches for a random coffee mug beside him on the dresser, walking slowly while sipping his tea he checks the monitor.

Auditore: _ Hm.. We're only 800 miles away from Russia... Only three hours..Guess I should wake up Sorromor and get him to work..._

Auditore had then turned backward looking towards Sorromor lying on the sofa asleep.

Auditore: Eh' Sorromor! Wake up..

Sorromor not giving a response the first time.

Auditore: Eh! C'mon we have work to do!

Sorromor then twisting and turning for a few seconds, then finally opening his eye's to awaken him self, yawning loudly as he then got up from the sofa to approach Auditore.

Sorromor: What is it?

Auditore: You wouldn't think I'd send you to Russia without testing your abilities. Meet me upstairs at the Simulation. There's a lot to work on with you.

Auditore then sipping his tea walking off towards the steps that lead to upstairs.

Sorromor: _ Abilities? I thought I'd just have to do some crazy Karate kicks like they do in the Chinese movies. Now I have to learn abilities and all this crap? C'mon This is bull crap-_

Auditore would scream into the intercom that broadcasted along the entire Jet "Sorromor Up here Now!"

Sorromor then rushing over to the steps leading upstairs approaching the Simulation room.

Auditore still sipping on his coffee mug he then goes over to the control system by the right which activated holographic enemies onto the stage behind the glass screen in the simulation field.

Auditore: ...Get in.

Sorromor: Not this crap again. Turn up the level a notch.

Sorromor then walking into the Simulations holograph, which lead him into a time traveling scene teleporting his mind into a forest.. A jungle.. A wasteland.

Sorromor then getting an broadcast through headphones he had plugged into his ear "_Sorromor, your mission is to retrieve the data referring to the location of Valkavich, and kill Calladro Syill. Do not. I Repeat do not send any transmissions through this headphone until you have retrieved the data. Over and Out."_

Sorromor then reaching for his mechanical pistol sliding down from the top of the hills darting through grass, and vines, finally landing feet first into a pit. Ducking low ignoring any sudden numbness, then getting up to approach their headquarters.

Sorromor: _Anyone comes in my way..I Just shoot...Right?_

Sorromor then getting sudden flashbacks, crazy colors swirling in his head, constantly flickering simultaneously as if they were rigged at schedule to appear. These colors twirling and gliding back and forth, then stopping as soon as he approached an enemy.

B40 Troop: Hault! State your presence!

B40 holding and aiming his rather large assault rife at his hip. His index finger held calmly on the trigger awaiting to fire if his commands were not met with response.

Sorromor would then lower his pistol raising his hands in the air to show no harm in this matter.

Sorromor: Let's just put our guns down and talk this out, I only came here to find my lost do-

B40 then pinning the trigger down letting loose a single bullet flying towards Sorromor

Sorromor instantly reacting would erupt his hidden blades from his wrist gaurds slashing away at the bullet, deflecting it and then flinging his pistol in air, charging forward towards the Troop in such speed, but then instantly jumping into air as soon as the troop began to let loose fire at it's own guns fire rate. Sorromor catching the soaring pistol, taking it in his grip aiming and pulling back the cap letting it loose and allowing a single bullet to surge into his skull, killing him. The Body of the troop dropping along with the gun.

Sorromor then beginning to land onto a tree branch. Jumping down from the tree and carrying on to his destination.

Sorromor: _ I still got it.. Hehehe_

Back at the Lab, Auditore is reading through newspapers, research papers and internet articles on Vorkuta.

Auditore: _ Hm.. Vorkuta..._

Auditore getting up from his desk finishing the last bit of his coffee and walking towards the post board and analyzing past histories he's dealt with. His eye's suddenly opening wider as he spot's an interesting fact.

Auditore: Wh-what! … "Terrorist attacks leading to destruction of an American science lab in 1950..Terrorist released their operation headquarters location.. In Vorkuta..Vorkuta is an heavily armed prison and Military camp, gaurded from top, to bottom, Prisoners of war are kept there, and tortured till the end of their life span." Hm... _Can...Just on man take them all on?_


End file.
